Characters
Characters are objects you can play as in a level and the main protagonists of Rolling Sky. There are currently 12 types of characters in the game, with more yet to come. Characters can be accessed as from a button with a Ball as an icon. Pressing this will give the player a choice of which character they would like to play as. Normal Not to be confused with Balls. Normal is a character unlocked when the player begins the game. It has no special ability, as it is the first character you get in the entire game. Upon crashing into an obstacle, the ball will explode into a million little pieces that will scatter everywhere. If it falls down, it would fade into a black color while the music stops.This is one of the few balls that changes color dependng on the theme. RS-001 RS-001 (full name: Rolling Sky character No.1) is a character that most likely resembles a car or rover. In the new Fragment system, the RS-001 is now obtainable for 160 fragments, with a 30% chance of shield when bought. RS-001 means "Rolling Sky Character No. 1", and this character first introduced special character powerups. Basketball The basketball is a character similar to Normal, but with a animated basketball texture. During the "Street Basketball" update, there has been a lucky spin where you can collect Balls, Shields, and the Basketball skin itself. To obtain the basketball, the player must collect 10 puzzle pieces. If the player has not yet collected the 10 pieces, they can still try for free for 3 tries, just like RS-001. After those 3 tries are used up, the player must pay $2.99 (€2.49) in order to get another try. If the player has collected all 10 puzzle pieces, they may play as the basketball infinitely. Magic Pupil The Magic Pupil is the first Halloween protagonist. It appears to be an eye. It has a green trail when playing as the Pupil and upon death, explodes into little green pieces. Trick Ball Trick Ball, previously Troublemaker, is a second Halloween protagonist, being a mummy. Its skin color is black, but with paper-like shield. When the shield goes destroyed, you'll never use it again, similarly to RS-001. Voyager Voyager (Alan Walker when the door opened) is a lost character, and the major protagonist of Rolling Sky. He appears in the game when the level Ignite was released as the 23rd level. He doesn't roll, as it can fly. Unlike other characters, Voyager doesn't achieve the Shield. Snowball Snowball is the first Christmas character. It has black eyebrows, black eyes, a carrot nose, a smile made out of dots, and a Santa hat on top of it. When it gets the flying ability, it turns into a snowman riding a hoverboard. The skin can be unlocked for free by collecting "Snowflakes" or snow-labeled mystery boxes in the level "The Winter" during a limited time. Supersonic Supersonic is a primary protagonist in Rolling Sky. He switches themes to give levels a nice view. He looks similar to his friend Voyager, except that he has horns pointing in the sky. Scarab Scarab is an Egyptian scarab and a main deuterangonist in Rolling Sky. He has a chance to trigger the floating ability, which means players cannot fall on the 5-tile radius. If the player falls off the side, the scarab can hold in that position as long as at least 50% of the ball is still on the 5-tile board. Rolling Sky boards are technicailly 7 tiles, but you mostly fall on the 1st and 7th tiles. Clown Clown is a titular false antagonist in Rolling Sky, who is a skeleton inside of a ball. If it crashes once, it would go on, because the ball that it inside acts as a Shield. Football Football is a subtagonist added in Rolling Sky. It is a white & gold soccer/football. Voyager II Voyager II, is an Alone-Ball, and an upgraded version of the Voyager. It is the original protagonist in Rolling Sky. It can be obtained free by collecting 300 fragments or can be unlocked by completing the extreme challenge, which was still going as of the Aniversary update. Pumpkin The Pumpkin is a halloween exclusive ball, introduced in the skeleton party update. There are 2 ways to get the pumpkin: to use 500 fragments or to get 1-5 place in the faster competition. This is the first ball to have a 100% chance of having a shield, and it's shield is similar to the Trick Ball shield.Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Items